Capítulo 1 - A Primeira Guerra Elementar
Capítulo 1 - A Primeira Guerra Elementar A muito tempo atrás, quando os universos nem sequer existiam, um ser misterioso surgiu em meio a toda aquela escuridão e usou a própria energia para dar origem aos primeiros universos, em seguida galáxias, sistemas solares e planetas. O ser misterioso usou praticamente todo o grandioso poder que tinha e isso estava reduzindo sua forma mística aos poucos, este ser procurou pelo melhor lugar possível para descansar, ao ver um planeta verde e azul, o ser sentiu uma energia calma emanando naquele planeta e decidiu descansar nele. Ao chegar no planeta, o ser logo percebeu que não poderia mais voltar a criar outros universos, sua força havia sido muito reduzida e ele era somente capaz de criar pequenas vidas para os planetas mais próximos de onde estava. Com isso ele criou os Deuses, as Entidades e as Lendas Místicas, no nascimento de cada um ele se apresentou como Yhoz, o Deus Criador. Yhoz ensinou a cada um os poderes elementais, habilidades especiais que manipulam elementos da criação do universo. Com isso os Deuses e as Lendas Místicas aprenderam diversos tipos de elementos, como a força desses poderes era esmagadora cada Deus e Lenda Mística só podia usar um elemento, mas obviamente havia aqueles que eram resistentes e controlavam mais de um. As Entidades eram os seres que nasciam dos relacionamentos dos Deuses, eram seus filhos, diferente de seus pais, nenhuma Entidade possuía um elemento da criação do universo. Ao ver que seus netos estavam abalados por não terem capacidade de adquirirem poderes, Yhoz concede a cada Lenda Mística um poder especial para realizar os desejos de Deuses, Entidades e outros seres de baixo escalão. A primeira Lenda Mística decide criar estações, congelando o planeta e lentamente o aquecendo novamente para equilibrá-lo. A segunda criou seres abaixo dos seres de baixo escalão, e assim chamou esses seres irracionais de: Animais. A terceira Lenda Mística obteve o poder de realizar qualquer desejo que não tenha uma ação acima de seu pai. A quarta Lenda Mística obteve o poder de criação, mas não sabia bem o que criar já que seu pai havia feito tudo perfeitamente. Yhoz -''' Não sabes o que criar, Zane? 'Zane -' Perdão pai, é que tudo que o senhor criou é tão perfeito, não tenho ideia do que posso fazer para deixar este mundo ainda mais belo. 'Yhoz -' Entendo, tudo tem seu tempo, demorei anos para criar tudo e todos. Espero que você crie algo incrível quando for a hora certa. Ao saberem que uma Lenda Mística poderia realizar desejos, algumas Entidades desejaram obter os poderes divinos que seus pais tinham, como esperado o desejo foi facilmente cumprido. Yhoz percebeu que não conseguiria guiar todos os seres vivos ao mesmo tempo, por isso formou um grupo com os Deuses mais poderosos, o grupo se chamava: Os Onze Deuses Supremos. A cada filho que fazia parte desse grupo, Yhoz concedeu as duas últimas letras de seu nome para todos eles. Receber as duas últimas letras de seu pai no próprio nome demonstrava a honra e confiança que Yhoz havia neles. 'Yhoz -' Ó meus filhos, confiarei em suas forças para se separarem pelo mundo e formarem grandes nações. Me perdoem mas seu pai não pode liderar todos, por isso os darei essa liberdade. 'Todos os Deuses Supremos -' Certo, pai. Agradecemos pela confiança dada e honraremos as duas últimas letras de seu nome. 'Yhoz -' Então que assim seja feito, adeus meus filhos. Cada Deus Supremo começam a se separar levando a mesma quantidade de Entidades, Lendas Místicas, Deuses, seres de baixo escalão e de animais, após isso grandes pedaços de terra começaram a se separar de outros, formando os continentes na qual os Deuses Supremos formaram suas nações. A nação que mais se destacou aos olhos de Yhoz foi a do continente de Lerian, continente esse que era liderado pelo Deus Supremo do terceiro posto, chamado: Tarteoz, o Deus do Roubo. Tarteoz tinha dois filhos gêmeos, Arqeos e Zekiel. Também tinha uma doce esposa deusa chamada Sácer, a Deusa da Tempestade. Anos passaram-se e Tarteoz desperta um interesse sobre o posto que seu pai ocupava, interesse esse que foi despertado após ouvir algumas palavras de uma Entidade misteriosa. '??? -' Ei, Terceiro, por que você não ocupa a posição de seu pai? 'Tarteoz -' Quanta tolice, não tenho motivos para ocupar o posto dele. Como ousa dizer isso? '??? -' Só acho que como você é o filho mais velho entre todos os outros Deuses, você deveria ocupar o primeiro posto, pois assim como seu pai, você é um deus incrível. Além disso, você poderia controlar todos os outros Deuses e obteria um enorme poder. 'Tarteoz -' Ah, entendo o ponto que você quer chegar, talvez eu peça a ele. '??? -' Pedir?, mas por que pedir algo que você pode fazer agora? 'Tarteoz -' Como assim? '??? -' Inicie uma rebelião e tire seu pai do primeiro posto, roube os poderes dele! 'Tarteoz -' Entendi… Boa ideia, faça os preparativos e reúna todos os seres que moram aqui. A Entidade misteriosa some ao ouvir as ordens do Deus Supremo, algumas horas se passaram e todas os seres vivos do continente de Tarteoz se reúnem para ouvir o que ele tinha a falar. Todos ficaram olhando atentamente para a bancada do templo do Deus Supremo, Tarteoz aparece alguns minutos depois de todos estarem reunidos e começa seu discurso para dar início a rebelião. 'Tarteoz -' Seres do continente de Lerian, peço para que todos me escutem atentamente. O pai dos Deuses, Yhoz, quer destruir nosso continente pois estamos concentrando uma força acima do poder total que ele contém. Eu peço para que todos vocês me emprestem sua força para parar o ataque de meu pai, vocês poderiam lutar ao meu lado e garantir que o que é nosso esteja a salvo. 'Todos os Seres -' Sim, vossa divindade! 'Tarteoz -' Ótimo, preparem-se, estaremos de partida nesse exato momento. Deuses, Entidades, Lendas Místicas, Serventes e Paladinos, confio em suas forças! No fundo de toda a multidão de seres vivos, Arqeos e Zekiel assistiam ao discurso de seu pai e ficaram confusos pelas informações falsas que eram dadas. 'Arqeos -' Não entendo, por que o vô Yhoz nos atacaria? 'Zekiel -' E tem mais, porque o vô temeria nosso continente se ele pode simplesmente acabar com todo o planeta? 'Arqeos -' Será que… São informações falsas? 'Zekiel -' Provavelmente, e se for, alguém está manipulando nosso pai. Duvido muito que ele faria algo assim sem o incentivo de alguém. 'Arqeos -' Você está certo, vamos para casa para contarmos a mamãe, talvez ela consiga parar a rebelião. 'Zekiel -' Certo! Arqeos e Zekiel começam a correr em direção a sua casa, Tarteoz some após dar seu discurso e a multidão que lhe ouvia se dispersou para se prepararem para a rebelião. Após muitos minutos correndo, Arqeos e Zekiel chegam ao seu destino e se deparam com uma cena que jamais iriam esquecer, Sácer, sua mãe, estava brigando com o seu marido por conta do discurso realizado. 'Sácer -' Qual o motivo daquele discurso?, Tarteoz. 'Tarteoz -' Amor, é por um bem maior, Yhoz quer acabar com nosso continente por causa da força que acumulamos. 'Sácer -' Isso é mentira, Yhoz sempre foi um Deus justo!, e você anunciou isso do nada. Irei sair daqui imediatamente, onde estão Arqeos e Zekiel? 'Tarteoz -' Está me dizendo que vai abandonar nosso continente por causa que eu estou tentando trazer o melhor pros nossos filhos? 'Sácer -' Isso não é o melhor pra eles, e sim, eu vou abandonar esse continente. 'Tarteoz -' Entendo, se é assim que vai ser… Naquele momento, o Deus Supremo: Tarteoz, perfura o corpo da própria esposa com um feixe do elemento Luz, que havia roubado matando um guarda de seu templo. Arqeos e Zekiel escutavam tudo fora de casa, ao verem o som do feixe e sua mãe gritar, os dois ficaram calados e viram seu pai sair de casa indo em direção ao templo. Tarteoz chega ao templo e percebe que todos os seres estavam reunidos e prontos para irem ao combate, Tarteoz usa o elemento Gravidade, que também roubou matando um guarda do templo. Todos começam a flutuar e nem sequer desconfiam do Deus Supremo, apenas realizavam o que ele queria. Após seu pai partir, Arqeos e Zekiel entram na casa e vêem o corpo de sua mão no chão, aos poucos o corpo dela se desfazia e os dois se enchiam de raiva e mágoa. '''continente de Yhoz Depois de Tarteoz dar seu discurso, Yhoz estava tranquilo em seu continente cuidando de suas criações sem saber o que estava acontecendo, sem perceber uma Entidade acaba surgindo atrás dele e conta o que estava por vir. Yhoz olha para trás e percebe a presença da Entidade, que era a mesma que mentiu para Tarteoz dizendo que seu pai destruiria o continente. A Entidade informa Yhoz sobre o futuro ataque e ele recusa a acreditar. Yhoz -''' Quem é você? '??? -' Me chamo Triss, vossa divindade. 'Yhoz -' Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar… O que queres? 'Triss -' Vim lhe informar que seu filho, Tarteoz, está planejando um ataque contra seu continente. Ele quer tomar o seu posto de Deus Criador. 'Yhoz -' O que?, mas por qual motivo ele faria algo assim?, você está mentindo para mim? 'Triss -' Não senhor, eu juro por minha vida que isso é real, Tarteoz convenceu todos os seres do continente a atacarem o senhor. Eles estarão aqui em algumas horas. 'Yhoz -' Por que ele faria algo assim… Mas bem, reúna todos os seres de meu continente, eu vou os alertar. Além disso, chame todos os outros Deuses Supremos. 'Triss -' Sim, senhor. Como ordenado, a misteriosa Entidade Triss reúne todos os seres do continente de Yhoz. A multidão estava tensa e não sabia o motivo de Yhoz ter chamado todos eles, depois de alguns minutos o Deus Criador surge e antes de começar a se pronunciar, Arqeos e Zekiel chegam em alta velocidade ao continente de seu avô. Imediatamente Yhoz ordena para que seus guardas cerquem os dois garotos que então ficaram confusos e tentavam se explicar. 'Yhoz -' O que fazem aqui? 'Arqeos -' Vovô, nosso pai está vindo lhe atacar, por favor pare-o! 'Zekiel -' É verdade, viemos até aqui o mais rápido que conseguimos e acabamos ultrapassando a velocidade da luz com nossos elementos juntos. 'Yhoz -' Eu sei que ele está vindo nos atacar, mas o que prova que vocês são aliados? 'Arqeos -' Ele matou nossa mãe… 'Zekiel -' E viemos até aqui para nos unir a você e acabarmos com ele. 'Yhoz -' Entendo… Ódio é o que sentem… Yhoz entende que seus netos eram aliados e começa a explicar toda a situação ao seu povo de sangue divino. Todos estavam confusos depois das duas Entidades terem chegado desesperados, mas essa confusão é tomada pela emoção de medo. 'Yhoz -' Escutem-me todos, o continente inteiro de Lerian está vindo nos atacar para tomar o meu posto de Deus Criador. Peço para que todos saíam daqui o mais rápido possível pois… Não arriscarei a vida de nenhum dos meus filhos por causa de uma rebelião! 'Daenyoz -' Pai… Se meu continente concordar, eu lutarei ao seu lado! 'Merioz -' O mesmo para o meu continente, não irei abandoná-lo. 'Orioz -' Não deixaremos que Tarteoz se safe disso. 'Yhoz -' Filhos… Estou honrado em ter criado todos vocês… Pois bem, todos vão lutar ao meu lado? 'Todos os seres -' Sim, senhor! 'Arqeos e Zekiel -' Sim! Após o continente de Yhoz e todos os outros Deuses Supremos e seus continentes terem concordado em lutar na rebelião que Tarteoz realizava, Yhoz reúne todas as Entidades presentes e as coloca em uma outra dimensão na qual treinariam com uma Lenda Mística. Marshal era a Lenda Mística que tinha o dever de treinar todas as Entidades para lutarem na rebelião caso os Deuses Supremos sejam derrotados. As Entidades mais poderosas eram: Arqeos, Zekiel, Yukira, Ryokuz, Iyaze, Qratoa, Mizha, Saoriu, Hirudan, Plátan, Chakal, Derten, Neone, Lizia e Nedarr. Marshal não estava sozinho, a Lenda Mística da criação: Zane, também estava presente no local junto de outras três Lendas Místicas, Ohamn, Sheryl e Yhutan. Naquela dimensão todas as Lendas Místicas iriam treinar as Entidades convocadas, todos treinariam até finalmente chegar a hora de lutarem contra o inimigo. '''da dimensão Enquanto as Entidades estavam treinando em outra dimensão, Yhoz preparava seu exército até que uma poderosa esfera cai do céu e devasta o templo do Deus Criador. A multidão de Yhoz percebe que o exército inimigo já havia chegado, e instantaneamente Yhoz percebe que eles estavam com marcas vermelhas no pescoço. O exército de Tarteoz fica em cima do templo destruído de Yhoz, o exército do Deus Criador apenas assistiam o ataque acontecer e o primeiro a fazer algo é o próprio Yhoz que salta na direção de Tarteoz. Um raio corta o céu e é possível ver que Yhoz levava Tarteoz para o mais alto possível em segundos, ao chegar o mais alto que pôde, Yhoz lança Tarteoz para longe para manter distância. Yhoz -''' Qual o motivo disso?, filho… 'Tarteoz -' Não ouse me chamar de filho!, até parece que você não sabe o que houve, seu traidor! 'Yhoz -' Traidor?, do que está falando?, você que iniciou o ataque. 'Tarteoz -' Não se faça de Deus bonzinho, sei bem que você queria dizimar eu e meu povo, é por isso que seu plano de dominar o meu continente acaba aqui. 'Yhoz -' Vejo que alguém te convenceu a me atacar… Essa marca… Se me lembro bem ela é de demônios… 'Tarteoz -' Demônios?, é impossível demônios saírem do submundo sem que tenham com o que se alimentar aqui na superfície. Agora trarei o seu fim pelo bem dos outros Deuses e do meu povo, tomando o seu lugar! Yhoz e Tarteoz dão início ao combate, ao verem os maiores Deuses lutando, os seres de cada exército também iniciaram a guerra. Yhoz lança centenas esferas de energia na direção de Tarteoz, que estava cercado. Tarteoz teleporta inesperadamente e golpeia Yhoz pelas costas, fazendo o Deus Criador cair na direção do solo enquanto os dois exércitos guerreavam. No meio do combate todos viram que Yhoz caia rapidamente no chão, sofrendo um forte impacto e formando uma onda de choque que dispersou os dois exércitos. Seguidamente de Yhoz, Tarteoz aterrissa cuidadosamente fazendo o chão se quebrar. Soldados de Yhoz vão em direção ao Deus Supremo para atacá-lo, Tarteoz avança na direção dos soldados em segundos e decapita todos eles, roubando seus elementos. 'Tarteoz -' Fogo, Gelo, Eletricidade, Regeneração, Tubarão e Jade… Então esses eram os poderes desses soldados fracos?, que decepção. No meio da cratera que se formou após a queda de Yhoz, lentamente o Deus Criador subia a cratera e voltava ao campo de batalha encarando Tarteoz com ódio, era a primeira vez que Yhoz havia sentido uma emoção verdadeira. 'Yhoz -' Respeite meus criados, Mana Descontrolada! Yhoz aponta a palma de sua mão na direção de Tarteoz e em seguida a fecha, vários espinhos azuis começaram a sair do corpo do Deus Supremo fazendo ele cair no chão gritando por causa da dor. Sem querer, Yhoz havia criado um elemento artificial ao atacar seu filho. Tarteoz para de gritar e levanta com os espinhos no corpo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele havia obtido o elemento Dor. 'Yhoz -' Como você... 'Tarteoz -' Já se esqueceu?, somos as formas de vida criadas para serem iguais a você, nós nos adaptamos conforme o combate. Além disso podemos transformar qualquer coisa em um elemento. 'Yhoz -' Vejo que meus anos te educando para obter conhecimento valeram a pena, mas você continua com a mente em um baixo nível ao começar uma rebelião. 'Tarteoz -' Mente não é?, já que mencionou… Yhoz tenta avançar na direção de Tarteoz mas não conseguia se mover, o Deus Supremo usou o elemento Mente para imobilizar seu pai e em seguida o ataca com múltiplas lanças de Luz. Para se proteger, Yhoz cria uma barreira de Vento que desfaz as lanças de Luz e que forma uma forte ventania que dizimou as tropas de Tarteoz. Ao ver que seu pai estava focando os números, o Deus Supremo começa a correr na direção do exército do Deus Criador e mata um por um somente para roubar seus elementos e se igualar no combate. Longos anos se passaram e a guerra ainda não havia acabado, Tarteoz havia dizimado todos os seres de baixo nível do exército de Yhoz, o Deus Criador já havia eliminado o exército inteiro de Tarteoz. Os Deuses Supremos e as Lendas Místicas ainda não haviam sido derrotadas, fazendo com que Tarteoz esteja numa desvantagem e em uma vantagem. O sol e a lua começam a surgir no meio da tarde de guerra, dois feixes saem de ambas as esferas e atingem Tarteoz em cheio. Lunoz, Deusa da Lua, cega o inimigo enquanto Soloz, Deus do Sol, queimava Tarteoz sem parar. Emyoz dá suporte aos dois outros Deuses Supremos fazendo até mesmo o céu acima deles se rebelaram contra Tarteoz, as moléculas de ar e oxigênio se juntam com a Mana formando espadas que preenchiam todo o céu. As espadas começam a apontar em direção ao Deus Supremo, Tarteoz estava sendo cegado, queimado e estava prestes a ser perfurado. Merioz, Deus da Mente, imobiliza Tarteoz com a habilidade Energia Concentrada, que mantém o inimigo parado ao concentrar a Mana dele em um único ponto de seu corpo contra sua vontade. As espadas começam a se mover em alta velocidade e atingem Tarteoz em cheio, o Deus Supremo acaba tendo o corpo coberto por espadas ficando quase irreconhecível em meio a tantas lâminas. 'Yhoz -' Esse é o fim. Filhos, conto com vocês, a hora é agora! 'Deuses Supremos -' Certo, pai! Todos os Deuses Supremos e Yhoz começam a formar um círculo ao redor do corpo de Tarteoz, eles estavam prestes a realizar um ritual para selar o Deus Supremo do Roubo. Várias correntes começaram a sair do corpo de cada Deus Supremo que rodeava Tarteoz, aquelas correntes drenavam a Mana dele e dificultava seus movimentos para tentar contra atacar. Yhoz dá início ao ritual que se finalizaria ao completar sua frase, Tarteoz começa a se desesperar e sentia a imponência que emanava da voz de seu pai. 'Yhoz -' Eu, Deus Criador de tudo, queria assumir a culpa pela rebelião que meu filho causou. Ó, meu filho, quero que descanse em paz eternamente na dimensão dos pecadores, o submundo trará sequelas dos erros que você cometeu ao se opor contra todos os outros Deuses. 'Yhoz -' Mas saiba que, mesmo errando, eu acompanhei seu crescimento e o eduquei para se tornar o melhor exemplo possível de como é um verdadeiro Deus, você alegrava e me dava motivos para não abandonar este planeta e deixar somente uma raça menor vivendo nele. Mesmo com todo o mundo te odiando, eu te amei, meu filho… Quando o ritual estava prestes a se finalizar, Tarteoz é salvo por uma Entidade. A mesma Entidade que havia manipulado os dois Deuses, Triss. Triss diz para Tarteoz usar aquela habilidade que ele aprendeu ao treinar escondido de todos os outros Deuses. 'Triss -' Não vai usar aquela habilidade?, acho que chegou a hora. 'Tarteoz -' Como… Como você sabe dessa habilidade?, eu treinei escondido por anos… 'Triss -' Apenas use-a, adeus. '''Tarteoz - E-Espera… Bem, não tenho outra opção. 'Yhoz -' Todos se afastem dele! 'Tarteoz -' Almas da Carnificina! 'Merioz -' Uma habilidade proibida… Como ele aprendeu a usá-la sem a ajuda de um demônio? 'Yhoz -' Estamos em um momento crítico… Todos vocês, cuidem de Tarteoz, eu cuidarei dos mortos vivos. A habilidade Almas da Carnificina faz com que a Mana do usuário preencha todos os corpos mortos do mundo, fazendo com que esses corpos lutem ao seu lado e realizem ordens imediatamente. Os Deuses Supremos foram ordenados a combater Tarteoz, enquanto Yhoz cuidava do exército gigantesco de mortos vivos que tinham metade do poder que Tarteoz havia. As Lendas Místicas se mantiveram escondidas para atacarem Tarteoz pelas costas durante a luta contra os Deuses Supremos, todas elas lançam um ataque em conjunto enquanto Tarteoz trocava golpes com Garneoz, o Deus da Guerra. 'Garneoz -' Até parece que vou perder, maldito. 'Tarteoz -' Eu te farei ajoelhar, irmão. 'Garneoz -' Faz tempo que não lutamos desse jeito… Aproveite pois será a última vez. Garneoz estava se fortalecendo ao pegar energia de cada corpo morto e de cada corpo vivo que estavam em guerra naquele momento, além disso, quanto mais os seres que guerreavam cansavam, mais energia e força Garneoz acumulava. Tarteoz começa a se tornar fraco perante o grande poder de seu irmão, mas até mesmo Garneoz tinha seus motivos para iniciar guerras, a personalidade insana de Garneoz fazia com que ele lutasse ao lado dos perdedores somente para fazer a guerra durar anos. Com isso em mente, os Deuses Supremos começaram a ser atacados por um Deus Supremo que não havia nenhum lado. Tarteoz e Garneoz confrontam cada Deus Supremo, Burioz consegue imobilizar os dois temporariamente com raízes, mas facilmente eles conseguem cortar as raízes e decapitá-lo. Garneoz abate Lunoz e Soloz, Tarteoz elimina Daenyoz, Merioz e Hildeoz também roubando seus elementos. Ao ver que Orioz e Emyoz estavam em desvantagem, Garneoz começa a lutar contra Tarteoz novamente. Yhoz ainda combatia o infinito exército de mortos vivos e não pensou em outra opção a não ser dizimar todos de uma vez e levar Tarteoz junto. O Deus Criador concentra toda a sua Mana em seu peito e cria uma aura totalmente sobrecarregada ao redor de seu corpo, depois disso Yhoz troca os mortos vivos de lugar com os dois últimos Deuses Supremos restantes e os prende próximos a Garneoz e Tarteoz, Yhoz aterrissa no meio de todos os mortos vivos e em seguida explode formando um gigante globo que desintegrava tudo que tocava. O Deus Criador morre após se sacrificar na explosão. Tarteoz consegue se manter vivo ao tomar posse do controle de uma Lenda Mística que assistia o combate e mata as outras Lendas Místicas, assim roubando seus elementos e dando continuação a guerra. Tarteoz avança na direção dos dois últimos Deuses Supremos e facilmente arranca suas cabeças e rouba seus elementos sem dar chance de se defenderem, quando pensou que havia ganhado a guerra, uma fenda se abre na sua frente e dela saem 5 Lendas Místicas: Zane, Ohamn, Sheryl, Marshal e Yhutan. 'Zane -' Parece que temos coisas para resolver, não é mesmo?, Tarteoz… 'Ohamn -' Sheryl, eu disse para nos levar até o templo de Yhoz, o que estamos fazendo aqui nessa cratera com o inimigo na nossa frente? 'Sheryl -' Bem, desculpe-me avisá-lo mas… Parece que essa cratera era o templo de Yhoz...